


声声入我心

by yutongxing



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutongxing/pseuds/yutongxing
Summary: 一个因为沙雕app结缘的故事甜甜的本质肯定是he我用我的头发保证





	声声入我心

声声入我心

AU 双向暗恋   
01  
郑云龙坐在卡座里寂寞如雪地喝青岛啤酒的时候，有点后悔今天答应和朋友一起来酒吧的决定。  
喝啤酒怎么着了？至于吗！他不就是刚坐下就要了两瓶青岛啤酒吗！这一会儿功夫人跑哪儿混去了？  
吨吨吨吨，酒入愁肠，反正晰哥付钱。  
“大龙！跟你说个事儿！晚上去不去酒吧？据说有个贼好看的姑娘今天会去唱歌，唱歌特好听！！”某位好奇心爆棚的酒友跃跃欲试。  
“不去，你这一天到晚的又是找唱歌好听的小姐姐，一天又哭天喊地的求男神音，不知道还以为你拉皮条呢？”  
”滚，你才拉皮条！老子正经搞研发的！“

声入人心是一款正在研发中的，打卡软件。  
当然打开app商店，打卡软件满天飞，但鸽子依然顽固地成为了人类的本质。  
可能是缺个人催？  
总之郑云龙被抓进了这趟浑水里，贡献了一把好嗓子和无数让他自己翻白眼的柔情蜜语还不算完，还要来负责“出卖色相”劝服这位唱歌好听的“冷美人”

郑云龙想着还是晰哥明智，死活都不掺合，甚至爽快的包下了今天晚上他们的酒水。  
“哥也算是个成家立业的半个成功人士，给哥留个面儿，今天你们随便喝，记我账上，另外祝你们好运！”  
说着话就拿起外套匆匆走了出去，早婚早育人士的生活真是不可思议的忙碌和甜蜜。

可是，这个台上的冷美人，是不是，哪里不太对？

02  
阿云嘎今天是替别人的班的。  
他还是第一次来这边这个酒吧唱歌，电话里不同以往的恳求的语气让他有一点疑惑。但薪水也甚为客观，他便爽快答应替女孩儿几天。  
他和老板说过了女孩儿的情况，也顺顺溜溜的把自己介绍清楚，虽然在王晰看来阿云嘎一个汉语都说得不太顺溜的人实属是很难有骗人的嫌疑。  
“那好吧，有钢琴吉他都随你挑，我这儿客人不多，别唱的都走光了就行，好好干。”王晰拍了拍阿云嘎的肩膀，就走回了原先坐着的地方。

果然像老板自己说的那样，店里人不太多，大多来了只是喝酒或是聊聊天，阿云嘎站在舞台上既不会受到过分关注，也不至于冷场无人应喝。  
直到来了一群小青年，几个人兴高采烈的落座，每个人脸上都带着笑。

在一首歌的尾声，阿云嘎慢悠悠的哼完最后几个音符，瞧见刚才热热闹闹的卡座里，只剩下了一个头发有点儿长的青年男子。  
面前有两瓶十分格格不入的青岛啤酒。  
而且已经快空了。

“你们为什么就给我点橙汁儿！我不配喝酒吗？我可以！”顶着锅盖头的男孩儿忿忿地把手里的橙汁喝完，还咬了咬吸管，觉得十分没趣，哥哥们带他来酒吧却只给他点橙汁，连可乐都没有！  
“你再喝大了，再让寝室阿姨一起来一个high C 我们可受不住，你饶了我吧。”梁鹏杰晃了晃手里五颜六色的液体，搭了句话，但谁知道他的这杯也是无酒精的鸡尾酒呢？  
“你们要是能像龙哥一样勇敢，今儿肯定我们肯定能喝酒，要不要试试？”张超拿着一杯同款花里胡哨，坐在吧台边跟着一起搅和。  
“你们绮哥说了，让我看着你们，等你们龙哥搞定就一起赶紧走，喝了酒明天早课不上了？”  
周深手里熟练的递出去一杯酒，抽空关照了这几位围观兴致高涨的小朋友一下。  
这学期还能大龙哥大龙哥喊得欢畅，下学期估摸着就得喊郑老师了，还瞎起哄围观，真是没一个聪明的。

阿云嘎挑了几首稍微欢快一点的歌，他不常唱，不过唱的还行，正对面卡座里坐着的青年头顶上好巧不巧有一束射灯，映得他愈发肤色愈发得白。  
“这人好漂亮。”  
阿云嘎今天的兼职时间已经到了，他打算唱完这一支缓慢又平静的歌曲后就离开，却没想到青年在他手指敲完最后一下时，利落地走到台上。  
一支开的极艳的玫瑰插在钢琴上的玻璃花瓶里。  
“可以请你再唱一首吗？你唱的可真好听。”  
03  
郑云龙也不想这么仓促，但看见台上低吟浅唱着的男孩，他觉得应该给他一些鼓励。  
即使玫瑰花似乎不那么合时宜。  
老实人不会说俏皮话。*  
坐在琴凳上的男孩儿疑惑地拧起了眉，但还是开口跟他说好。  
郑云龙倚靠在钢琴边上，听男孩唱一首蒙语歌。  
他看着男孩儿头顶的发旋儿，白色的T恤和洗得发白的牛仔裤，心中忽然溢满了不知何处而来的柔情。  
男孩儿唱歌时就像身处草原，无拘无束，自在极了，眼里有星光，复杂难懂的语言里埋着他最深刻的眷恋。

郑云龙看到了几排探照灯，那群喝饮料喝到饱的小孩儿一时没有料到他这种操作，用一种崇敬的目光，盯着他。  
嚯，那眼睛瞪的，真是堪比做了个失败的双眼皮手术。  
“龙哥牛逼，微信要到了吗？”黄子弘凡是后边儿才来的，他课后还有事，心痒难耐但似乎只是赶了个尾巴。  
但这不妨碍他跃跃欲试熊熊燃烧的八卦之心。  
“留了个电话，我不怎么用微信。”  
“你一个房子租在外头的不担心查寝，他们可不一样了，赶紧的，这会我可真没法帮你们打掩护。”  
郑云龙撩了下刘海儿，准备做一回春田花花幼儿园园长，催一群看起来不太聪明的孩子回寝室。

“大龙哥是真的直球选手，哇，上去就递玫瑰，这谁顶得住啊？”  
“顶不住顶不住，明儿还有早课啊你们忘了吗！”  
蔡程煜点开手机课表，发现他明早满课，直接放下了对“冷美人”的不切实际的幻想，直奔梦乡。

“但不是说，是个唱歌好听的，小姐姐吗？”  
逻辑一百超发出了疑惑。

没有人解答他的疑惑，包括瘫在自己房间床上企图哼歌识曲的郑云龙本人。  
04  
阿云嘎素来不喜欢太艳丽的红，嫌它太放，像是没有节制似的，红玫瑰热烈的尤其使人烦，但不知怎的，那红在这人修长的指尖，竟显出服帖样子。  
他不知道那一刻是什么填满了他的心，是草原席卷而来的风，是从未见过的海边的浪潮，抑或是那一团热烈的红。  
郑云龙倚在在钢琴旁偏头看他，那双骨节分明修长白皙的手跟着一起打着拍子，哒哒哒哒，心中的小人儿欢欣雀跃，随节拍不停闹腾。  
男子从肩到颈的距离，正是希腊神庙破风的斜度*  
“我叫阿云嘎。”  
他把男人朝自己身边带了一下，杯子掉在地上，清脆的响了一下。  
那人被杯子的声音吸引了注意，偏头朝那边看，软软的发丝扫过他的耳朵，他脑子里轰的一下，耳朵红起来。  
“叫我龙哥就成，电话号码留给我好吗？我这儿有个事儿想你帮忙，但今天没时间了，得把那群小朋友送回去。”  
郑云龙扬起下巴，朝吧台那边扬了扬。

阿云嘎的电话响起来，是男人亲手输的联系人名称。  
“喂？龙哥？”  
“嘎子？睡了吗？有个事儿问你，你要是没时间就算了”  
“没关系。”阿云嘎慌慌张张的先回答了一句，顿了下又补了一句。  
“龙哥...我还没睡...什么事儿啊？”

“你那天唱的最后一首歌儿叫什么名字啊？我回家找了好久都没找见。觉得挺好听的，就想来问问你。”  
“不是什么著名歌曲，就是一首我们传唱的小调，各家的歌词都不一样...”  
用来哄孩子睡觉，类似晚安曲。  
阿云嘎把剩下半句咽进肚子里，压下蓬勃生长的快乐，认真地回复了郑云龙。  
“那你可以再唱一遍给我吗？”

快乐像春生的野草，舒展身体，窜高，大张旗鼓地占据荒凉的土地。

他想起酒吧里郑云龙跟着他哼唱时的声音和电话里传来的声音似乎有不同，电话里传来的声音略低沉，松弛，甚至最后还克制的打了个哈欠。

“晚安，大龙哥”  
“晚安...嘎子...”  
郑云龙的声音已经很迷蒙，听起来有些黏糊，就像是多年前，梦里模糊的爱人，伸出手，拉住他。

05  
郑云龙是个老师，上课的时候要求学生看着他，不管多少人的教室他都是目光集中处，和学生用视线交流更是每天都要有的。但很奇怪，出了教室，放下老师这个身份，他是不喜欢旁的人无端注视他的。

但男孩儿带着些许好奇和探求的眼光扫在他身上，他却意外地没有感到不舒服。

阿云嘎头发有些凌乱的蓬起来，脑门儿上还有汗，被舞台上灯光一照，显得亮晶晶的，白T恤穿在他身上显得空落落，站起来的时候，郑云龙瞥到他牛仔裤还是破洞的，那洞破的十分灵性，再多一点儿就显得尤其伤风败俗，但穿在男孩儿身上只觉得青春无限。

青春真像一道道新鲜美味的佳肴，虽然也有差点儿的，那盘子总是好的。*  
男孩儿就很好。

只可惜，他那酒友说的似乎不是这位“冷美人”

不过也不难搞定就是了，几句话的事，小姑娘很好说话，诚恳的对着她笑一笑，再说几句软话，小姑娘就答应了。

“几乎没有人可以拒绝你的请求了，你只要笑一笑，再盯着看一会儿，就是星星月亮对面人都能给你摘下来。”  
“我没事干闲的发慌啊？要星星，您从小姑娘看的言情小说里把头拔出来，睁开眼，看看你对面的男的，啊？”  
“我是说，你可以，那样，看我一回吗？”  
几杯酒的情分到此终结。

郑云龙挪了挪地方，坐到吧台前沉默的喝起了啤酒。

爱情与青春  
是“一”，是同义词  
青春远而远  
爱情  
不过是个没有轮廓的剪影 *

他拒绝了好些真真假假的追求者。原因无二，就是不喜欢。  
他家里的猫咪也不喜欢生人进房间。

轻浮，随遇而爱，谓之滥情。多方向，无主次地泛恋，谓之滥情。言过于实，炫耀伎俩，谓之滥情。没条件地忠于某一人，亦谓之滥情。*

学校里琐事已经足够多，床上人再糟心那可太悲惨了，四处滥情，倒不如喝酒撸猫来的快活。

06  
阿云嘎最近做梦的内容有点令他不知所措。  
郑云龙的那双漂亮的眼睛里含着的水光，以另一种不堪的形式破碎在他的梦里。  
他们赤身裸体的纠缠在床上，郑云龙埋头在他肩窝，发梢还淋漓着，蹭在他颈侧，还是那么软。  
他的眼中流下泪来，在无休止的颠簸里求饶，一把好嗓子只能断续含着阿云嘎的名字，喘息着，呜咽着，他是那么美。  
郑云龙的口唇已经像是一个吻，可阿云嘎还是想凑上去和他讨一点甜，拖住他，抱住他，舔他的胸膛，轻轻的啃他的锁骨。  
他想让他哭，又不想让他委屈，他还想为他唱一支歌，可更愿意听他在怀里喊他的名。

他想，他大概是疯了。

他稀里糊涂地就被同学拉去录音。  
拿到手里薄薄的几张纸，他才意识到，这是个什么大型拐卖现场。  
什么“宝贝儿加油”  
什么“起床啦，快起来不起来就要迟到啦！”  
还有“今天的任务有没有好好完成呢？”  
......  
......  
这什么妖魔鬼怪。

就在他转身准备去拿出手机问问同学这到底是在干什么的时候，熟悉的声音传过来：  
“求你啦，快点嘛，快起来，时间就快到了，再不起来会迟到～”  
“大概就是这样的，你声音好听，骂人都好听，快去吧。”

郑云龙本人一脸生无可恋，但声音非常敬业。

女孩儿红了脸又跑回去接着录音，郑云龙看到了呆愣着的阿云嘎，挥了挥手，笑的眼睛弯弯。  
“嘎子！这儿！”  
阿云嘎忙不迭朝郑云龙走过去。

这下是郑云龙看着他录这些，奇奇怪怪的话。  
他听着郑云龙耐心跟他讲要用怎样的语气，要一点点恰到好处的停顿。  
他转头看向外面的天空。  
日色璀璨如柜台里闪亮的钻石，一窗都是。

与我口唇相聚三厘米的 还只是奢望*

录音结束后，阿云嘎拗不过郑云龙，只能答应一起去吃一顿饭。  
谁都不能拒绝郑云龙，这是阿云嘎观察了一天得到的真理。

热气腾腾的面条挂着鲜香的汤汁，口感意外的爽滑，面条也很筋道。  
“这附近竟然也有这种便宜好吃的店！”

郑云龙的面现在才端上来，和阿云嘎的那一碗并不相同。  
“还上大学的时候在这附近教几个孩子赚点外快，孩子们时间紧，来上课时并没有吃饭，偶尔会从这里带点东西给他们垫垫肚子，孩子嘛，有好吃的就非常好哄。”

阿云嘎呼噜呼噜的吃着面条，头发丝里都写着快乐。

07  
郑云龙这学期课并没有很多，这门课考试时间也很早，基本算是学校里最早考试的几门课。  
但这不代表他就有时间帮忙测试这个打卡软件啊！

况且...  
这个软件不能用他自己的声音吧...  
自己叫自己起床怎么说都觉得怪怪的，这谁起得来床？

“那就用其他人的嘛，这还不简单，连你的需求都搞不定那这个软件真是迟早要完。”

于是郑云龙平静地下载了阿云嘎的语音包。

嘶，这小子你别说还真是一把好嗓子使在刀刃上。

网上冲浪的好老师郑云龙打开微博好奇的搜索了软件声入人心  
“妈妈，我单方面宣布我和这个人生活在一起了！！！！”  
“我龙怎么这么嗲，是嗲精吗！”  
郑云龙看到转发数，后颈一凉。

你妈的为什么。

当事龙现在表示后悔，非常后悔。

“所以我就不掺和，你看吧，搅和了就得一直搅和，没有消停的日子。”  
郑云龙把自己团起来塞进软沙发里。

吨吨吨吨，酒入愁肠，今天已经有好几个班上的学生过来问他，老师你难道科研资金不够了吗，这就下海出圈了？  
被他用不及格警告之后，一脸无辜地跑掉了。

我不是，我没有，我真不是缺钱，我还无偿呢！

吨吨吨吨，我不喝青岛啤酒了我要喝别的。

嗝，我是谁，我在哪，我还能喝！

 

熟悉的歌声又轻轻柔柔的裹上他的身体，像是之前的一些夜晚。  
他反复听着那首不长不短的小调，感受到歌声里抚慰人心的神奇力量。他前些年不论做什么都轰轰烈烈，追起人来，半点妥协商量的余地都没有，切切的真心捧出来，却像送出去的大捧鲜花一样终于凋零枯萎。

 

“嘎子...”  
“什么事？龙哥你家在哪儿，我下班了，送你回去吧，晰哥告诉我你家地址了，”

我是在做梦吧，嘎子不是不来这酒吧了吗？

郑云龙迷迷糊糊的看见阿云嘎的脸，仰起脸给了阿云嘎一个十足甜蜜的表情，笑的像是个被满足心愿的小孩子。

“你来接我回家啦！”  
忧来无方 但是也有乐不可支呀*

08  
阿云嘎贯彻帮人帮到底的原则又来替了一回，保研结果出来了大家都默认他很闲，没办法，只能来。

他又学了几首新歌曲，但最喜欢的还是那一首小调。  
原来可能没有那么那么喜欢，但现在变成了最喜欢。

他看见了郑云龙。  
和郑云龙面前的各色酒杯以及最亮眼的青岛啤酒。

郑云龙醉了也好看。

他下了台，一步一步的走向那个醉得东倒西歪的男人。  
他用目光描画郑云龙的轮廓，看他的头发似乎更长了，这回没有刻意打理，只是服帖的变成一颗板栗。  
他似乎瘦了些？

他想不想见我呢？

阿云嘎被这个笑容击中了。

你的眼睛里有海，烟波蓝，两颗黑瞳是害羞的，泅泳的小鲸。*

他们搭乘一辆出租车，拉拉扯扯地坐在车后座，车里的暖风吹的人面红心跳。  
阿云嘎搂着郑云龙，说大龙我们马上就要回家啦，你不要着急。  
郑云龙嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说什么，有点不高兴的样子，但还是把脸埋进阿云嘎怀里。

“大龙乖，就要到家啦。”

阿云嘎不是没有照顾过醉鬼。  
可这么难缠的醉鬼他还真是，第一次见。  
阿云嘎被郑云龙抱的死紧，双臂缠住腰腹，像连体婴儿似的黏在他身上。

对了，家里还有一只猫咪，饿的喵喵叫。  
虽然刚见到阿云嘎还是炸了毛，但猫咪似乎发现自己的主人没有什么喂食的意识。  
阿云嘎后背有一只醉了的大猫猫，裤脚旁又挂着一只饿了的小猫猫。

他艰难的把食盆填满，也没管撒出来了几颗，总算是解放了一条腿。

他窘迫的像是要烧着了。

“大龙，把外套自己脱了，我扶你去床上睡觉，好不好？”  
“好。”  
郑云龙快速回答，然后纹丝不动。

阿云嘎被郑云龙拉着，扑在了郑云龙身上。  
“做什么都可以，不要害怕。”  
郑云龙在他的耳边这样对他说。

阿云嘎被情欲摄去神智，扒掉郑云龙衣服的前一刻还在想：“你不能...这样...”  
但手下温热的触感让他心神荡漾。

郑云龙的腿那么好看，又长，又细，但不失力量感，圈在他腰上，还用用脚跟磨他。  
阿云嘎报复似的用手圈住了郑云龙的性器。那根东西比起他的也不算小，没有过度使用过的痕迹，形状也可爱。  
他用手上的茧去磨最敏感的位置，不出意外的听到了耳边传来的难以抑制的喘息。  
”别 ...啊...疼...嘎子...我疼”  
“我是谁？”  
“嘎子”  
阿云嘎加快了手里的动作，同时也不忘凑上去吻郑云龙，把那点儿声音都吞进肚里去。

他看见郑云龙的睫毛被汗水浸湿，一簇一簇，他起了坏心，轻轻的舔掉蒸腾着热气的脸颊上的汗，一点点吻到额角，最后吻到郑云龙颤抖着的眼皮。  
他不想看他在别的地方哭，但现在，他觉得，郑云龙哭起来这样好看，就像是心里最隐秘的欲望被满足的样子。

阿云嘎顾不上为什么床头柜里会有润滑油了。  
他挤了很多，在手心捂暖，再将手指探入那个他肖想已久的蜜穴。  
那样暖，那样紧，泛着红，迫切的迎他进来。

 

09  
郑云龙蹩起了眉头，无论多少次，进入的过程总让人觉得不适，但那人却小心的让人觉得太慢。  
他着急了，他想更快的陷入情欲织就的网，而不是这样的，温吞。

阿云嘎舔他的胸乳，揉搓他的乳头，痴迷的覆在他的身上，用唇舌感知他的每一寸皮肤，他变得湿漉漉的，变得热起来，变得难耐极了。  
可阿云嘎的第二根手指才刚刚塞进来，搅弄着，刮着内壁，不肯给他痛快，他难耐的挺腰，抖抖索索的喘息，只会招来新一轮的吻，夺取呼吸，交换唾液。  
他想要阿云嘎狠狠的操他，操到他射，操到他哭。  
“你还操不操了！不操...就...给我...下去.......”  
郑云龙没来得及把意思表述完，就被阿云嘎实打实的狠狠操了进去，阿云嘎太大了，即使是做了润滑，直接进来还是让郑云龙感到胀痛。  
“什么...玩意儿...啊...你别动！”  
阿云嘎已经耗尽了全部的耐心在润滑的过程里，他看着穴口逐渐变得烂红，变得柔软，不知足的咬着他的手指。  
当然要操，怎么能半途而废呢？

郑云龙听见水声，听见阿云嘎说他的穴好紧，听见他自己的哭叫，他想张嘴求求阿云嘎轻一点，他受不住了，可一张嘴却只能呻吟，阿云嘎次次都擦着他的敏感点狠狠地操，操的凶狠极了，吻的却很柔情。

他想，他爱极了的就是这一点点温柔。

“...我要...我要射了...啊！”  
阿云嘎堵住了那个小口，同时亲吻上来，身下狠狠的撞了进来。

快感在那一刻狂奔四散，性高潮来的又快又狠。  
郑云龙不住的颤抖起来，他回头想要一个亲吻，却被阿云嘎大力的撞击弄的差点磕到床头。  
“我不要了......不要了！太多...了！”  
阿云嘎亲了亲他的耳朵。  
“由不得你不要。”  
“你是我的。”

 

10  
阿云嘎看了看筋疲力尽的郑云龙，越看越觉得可爱极了，给他一千个亲吻，一辈子的时间都觉得不够。  
可郑云龙呢？  
他是否只是把这当成一场顺理成章的交欢。  
他们回来时经过繁忙街市，他却只觉得内心温柔没顶，一簇很小的火焰，悄悄燃着，牵痛的，又酸楚。  
他想他避无可避了，所以怎么办？  
他弯下身子亲了亲郑云龙的额头。

 

11  
人体  
相互  
接触时

 

血液中  
含氧的血红素  
快速  
增加

 

血红色  
使肉身诸因子  
均衡  
持平

 

病者  
早康复  
健者  
更毋庸议

 

亲爱的  
拥抱你  
我紧紧拥  
抱你

 

绝不是  
上述的  
原因 *

郑云龙没有想明白阿云嘎离开的原因。  
他想有一支歌几个夜晚已经是足够的礼物了，再多了是贪心不足。  
他甚至没有打电话追问。

原来那个小姑娘唱歌还真的挺好听。  
只是没人在电话里为他唱一首小调。  
每天依然听着阿云嘎叫他起床，催他备课，提醒他喝水吃饭，声入人心这个app，可真是，“声声入我心”。

三月听风，四月看雨，五月包肉粽，郑云龙想着，我去夏天等你。  
12  
阿云嘎把自己的情况写在了邮件里，希望老师考虑他。

众所周知  
郑云龙是个大学老师。

13  
某app store  
来自xxx的评论  
五星好评  
软件很好用，真人更好用！

**Author's Note:**

> 老实人不会说俏皮话。*——木心《素履之往》
> 
> 男子从肩到颈的距离，正是希腊神庙破风的斜度*——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
> 青春真像一道道新鲜美味的佳肴，虽然也有差点儿的，那盘子总是好的。*——木心《素履之往》
> 
>  
> 
> 爱情与青春  
> 是“一”，是同义词  
> 青春远而远  
> 爱情  
> 不过是个没有轮廓的剪影 *——木心《啊，回纹针》
> 
> 轻浮，随遇而爱，谓之滥情。多方向，无主次地泛恋，谓之滥情。言过于实，炫耀伎俩，谓之滥情。没条件地忠于某一人，亦谓之滥情。*——木心《素履之往》
> 
> 与我口唇相聚三厘米的 还只是奢望*——木心《琼美卡随想录》
> 
>  
> 
> 忧来无方 但是也有乐不可支呀*——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
>  
> 
> 你的眼睛里有海，烟波蓝，两颗黑瞳是害羞的，泅泳的小鲸。*——简媜
> 
>  
> 
> 人体  
> 相互  
> 接触时
> 
>  
> 
> 血液中  
> 含氧的血红素  
> 快速  
> 增加
> 
>  
> 
> 血红色  
> 使肉身诸因子  
> 均衡  
> 持平
> 
>  
> 
> 病者  
> 早康复  
> 健者  
> 更毋庸议
> 
>  
> 
> 亲爱的  
> 拥抱你  
> 我紧紧拥  
> 抱你
> 
>  
> 
> 绝不是  
> 上述的  
> 原因 *——木心《西班牙三棵树》


End file.
